Clannad no Naku Koro ni
by The Revenge of the Mask
Summary: He's a depressed delinquent that yearns for something new to occur. She's a post-Level 5 Hinamizawa Syndrome survivor who's lost her village. When they meet, both of their world's change forever. Post-Tsumihoroboshi-hen
1. Prologue: On the Hillside Path

_Alright! Time to combine two of the most tragic animes I've ever seen together! Oh, and since in the canon Clannad takes place in 2003, I've had to change it to the year 1985 for the two animes to coincide with eachother. However, I don't think it will affect the story much._

* * *

><p><strong>April, 1985<strong>

I hate this town. It's to full of memories I'd like to forget.

Everyday it's the same thing. I go to school, goof off with my friends, and come home to an worthless man I'm ashamed to call my father.

I sigh as I begin to walk up the cherry blossom-covered hill to my school. Will this cycle ever change?

As I walk up the hill, I notice an orange-haired girl I've never seen before. We're both already late for school, so she's probably a delinquent like me. I pretend to ignore her and begin to walk past her, to reenter my boring, unoriginal lifestyle. But, it seems fate had other things in mind.

"Colonel Sander's statue!" the girl said suddenly, causing my head to turn her way. What the hell was she talking about?

Her nervous look turned into a frown. "The world is such a cruel place. It takes all the things you love and cherish. Eventually, it even takes away the people you care about the most. And there's nothing you can do about it."

I didn't know if she was talking to me or just to herself, but I responded anyway. "What are you talking about? If you really love something enough, don't let the world take it from you. Fight for what you believe in!" I've never been very philosophical, so don't ask me where that speech came from. "Now come on," I begin. "let's get going."

I continue my hike up the hill, and the girl begins to walk next to me.

I sigh. Well, I did wish for something new to happen.


	2. Chapter 1: Sunohara's Plan

**April, 1985**

After the orange-haired girl and I parted ways, I left for class. School today, like every other day, was boring and devoid of life.

After hell on Earth ended, I went home for a change of clothes, and then set off for my torture victim, Youhei Sunohara's, dorm. As I walked down the dorm hallways, I hear a commotion. My suspicions are confirmed when I round the corner and see Sunohara getting beat up by the rugby team…again.

"For the love of crap, please stop playing that god-awful hip-hop music!" One of the rugby players yelled as he body-slammed Sunohara. I attempted to remain inconspicuous, but Sunohara raised his blond-haired head and saw me.

"T-Tomoya! Please save me!" he screeched.

I wave my hand in a dismissive gesture. "Nah, you probably deserve it."

"Traitor!" the blond-haired wonder screamed as he was crushed by the rugby team's dog pile.

A few moments later, I hear a woman groan. I look over and see the dorm mother, Misae, rush down flailing a pipe around.

"Alright, party's over. Everyone disperse." she yelled. All the rugby players suddenly squealed in terror and ducked into their respective dorms.

"Misae! My savior!" Sunohara cried out in joy as he began to hug Misae's leg. I can't help but feel sorry for her.

"Off my leg, maggot." Misae commanded, kicking Sunohara into the nearest wall and then disappearing to, most likely, bust fights somewhere else.

Sunohara and I then walk into his room, the most vile pigsty I could ever imagine. I pick up the nearest manga book and begin to read it, but Sunohara had other plans.

"Hey, Tomoya! I heard that there's a new girl in class 3-D. And she's really cute!"

I give him a suspicious look. "What about it?" I ask.

Sunohara's face suddenly grew a perverted smile. "Tomorrow…" a "dramatic" pause, "I'm going to ask her to be my GIRLFRIEND!"

Silence

SLAM!

Sunohara flies backwards from the impact of my punch. "What the hell was that for." he yells.

"Sorry, I was trying to sober you up. What makes you think she would go out with you?" I reply.

A sly grin breaks out across Sunohara's face. "That's an easy question. For my charming good looks."

Another silence

BAM!

This time I kick Sunohara into the wall behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

I sigh as Sunohara leads us towards Class 3-D. The rejection had better be good, this was the only reason I woke up early today.

"There's the cute girl, now." Sunohara says as he points her out.

I take one look at the girl, and laugh out loud at life's sense of humor. The cute girl Sunohara was pointing to was also the orange-haired girl I walked to school with yesterday.

She saw us approaching, and her face lit up with joy as she recognized me. She ran down the hallway to greet me, with a cute smile on her face.

"Hello, again. How are you doing today, today?" she said, with her innocently cute smile still on her face.

"Yo." I reply. "Nice to see you again…" I pause.

"Rena. My name's Rena Ryuugu. Can you tell me your name?"

I remain silent for a moment. Do I really want to give my name to some stranger? "Tomoya Okazaki." I finally reply.

Sunohara's face distorts into an annoyed/surprised look. "What! Tomoya, why didn't you tell me you already knew this girl?" he yells.

I groan. "Idiot. You weren't very descriptive when you told me about her, so how could I have known it was Rena."

Sunohara continues to babble, but I just tune him out. I sigh. This is going to be long day.

* * *

><p><strong>The Multiverse: Unspecified Time<strong>

Bernkastel gazed melancholically out at the shards that made up each separate world. She had been extremely bored since the last game, a brilliant standoff between Battler Ushiromiya and the Golden Witch Beatrice, and yearned desperately for something new to occur.

Suddenly, a drifting shard peaked Bern's interest. She observed it closely, and smiled faintly. Yes, this shard would be perfect for a new game.

Bern summoned a chair and sat in it, pondering as to whom the players would be.


End file.
